Senior Year
by everydayimshippingthem
Summary: Skyler, Destiny, Lily and Gabrielle have survived many quests, but they face the horrors of...Highschool. As they make a new social bracket disbanded populars. They must face lead popular Jenny and her clique. Basically Mean Girls plot. T for some fluff and minor cussing.
1. AN

**Characters with descriptions and heights:**

**Skyler daughter of Aphrodite: Shoulder length straight blonde hair, blue eyes, a purple ankle length dress with purple flats. 5'4"**

**Lily daughter of Apollo: Shoulder length wavy blonde hair, green eyes, a yellow ankle length dress with yellow flats. 5'4"**

**Destiny daughter of Aphrodite: Chest length curly brown hair, brown eyes, magenta ankle length dress with magenta flats. 5'2"**

**Gabrielle daughter of Ares: Waist length curly blonde hair, red eyes, ankle length red dress with red flats. 5'4"**

**Annabeth daughter of Athena: Waist length curly golden blonde hair, gray eyes, knee silk length blue dress, blue flats, blue diamond stud earrings with an A shaped necklace. 5'8"**

**Jenny daughter of Athena: Waist length curly brown hair, gray eyes, knee length silk turquoise dress, turquoise flats, heart shaped studs with a J shaped necklace. 5'8"**

**Hazel daughter of Pluto: Shoulder length brown hair, golden eyes, knee length silk black dress, black flats, black studs with an H shaped necklace. 5'8"**

**Piper daughter of Aphrodite: Waist length curly brown hair, eyes like a kaleidoscope, knee length silk pink dress, pink flats, pink studs with a P shaped necklace. 5'8"**

**Thalia daughter of Zeus: Shoulder length black hair, electric blue eyes, knee length silk light gray dress, light gray flats, light gray studs with a T shaped necklace. 5'8"**

* * *

**Travis and Conner sons of Hermes: (I forgot their description so I'm trying my best.) Brown hair, brown eyes, brown t-shirts, knee length shorts and red converses. 5'9"**

**Percy son of Poseidon: Black hair, green eyes, camp t-shirt, knee length shorts and orange converses. 6'0"**

**Jason son of Jupiter: Blonde hair, blue eyes, camp t-shirt, knee length shorts and yellow converses. 5'9"**

**Frank son of Mars: Black buzz cut, red eyes, camp t-shirt, knee length shorts and green converses. 5'9"**

**Leo son of Hephaestus: Black hair, brown eyes, camp t-shirt, knee length shorts and blue converses. 5'9"**

**Will son of Apollo: Black hair, brown eyes, camp t-shirt, knee length shorts and indigo converses. 5'9"**

**Carter son of Athena: Red hair, gray eyes, camp t-shirt, knee length shorts and purple converses. 5'9"**

**Luke son of Hermes: Blonde hair, brown eyes, camp t-shirt, knee length shorts and black converses. 5'9"**

* * *

**I'll upload the real thing later!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

**Skyler's P.O.V**

Hey. I'm Skyler 1'm 16 and go to Goode High School, Upstate New York. I have 3 friends, Lily daughter of Apollo, Gabrielle daughter of Ares and Destiny daughter of Aphrodite and my half-sister. You're probably thinking, _You're in the popular clique!_ Actually, I was kicked out in elementary school. I walked in and our lockers were next to each other. Lily was on my left and my sister was on my right. Out the corner of my eye I saw Jenny and her little popular group at their lockers.

Jenny's P.O.V

I looked over at the shorties Lily, Skyler, Destiny and Gabrielle. "Ew. I can't believe I used to be friends with them." I said to Thalia my third in command. My group was Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Thalia and I. "I know. It's pretty hard to believe. I mean look at us, then look at them." Thalia replied. Then the football jocks came by with our boyfriends. Percy, Jason, Frank, Nico and Leo. Yeah, Annabeth with Percy, Piper with Jason, Hazel with Frank, Thalia with Nico and Leo and I. "Hey." I said walking over to Leo and hugging him. "Hey." he replied. The bell rang. "Uggggh. Classs!" Piper groaned. "Annie, give me your monster-proof phone." I demanded holding out my hand. She handed over an iPhone 4 with a case with an owl and a trident on it. "Easy." I dialed the principal's number. "Dr. Rock. Hi! Can we skip class? Thanks. Also I found this note in my locker from Lillian, Skyler, Destiny and Gabrielle in Ms. Allison's homeroom." I said and hung up.

Gabby's P.O.V

Lily, Destiny, Skyler and I were reported to the principal's office. "Yes, Dr. Rock?" we said sitting down. "I recieved a tip you left a note in Ms. Jenny Chase's locker that said she was a a-hole." he said putting his glasses down. "What!" Skyler screamed. "You all have detention for 3 weeks." he said ending disscussion. Oh my gods. "I can't believe she said that!" Lily said tears brimming her eyes. Soon enough we had tears rolling down our cheeks.

3rd P.O.V

Jenny and her group approached the 4 girls. "Aw. The shorties are crying." Hazel said to them. They turned around and walked away with the side flip. Jenny pulled out her monster-proof phone and dialed camp.


End file.
